This invention relates to a medical treatment method. More particularly, this invention relates to a minimally invasive technique for treating internal tissues of an organism or patient. The technique is especially useful for sterilization of female organisms, as well as in the treatment of at least certain kinds of cancer.
The ever increasing population of human beings has been a topic of scientific reports and substantial media speculation. In many parts of the world, conventional birth control devices or prophylactics are either not available or not used. Such countries tend to have burgeoning citizenries sharing ever decreasing natural resources and other types of wealth. In times past, the increasing demand for reduced fundamentals of life has given rise to war and to other forms of disaster such as famine and disease.
The world is in need of a birth control technique which is inexpensive and easy to implement. Many conventional birth control techniques such as intrauterine devices and vasectomies require a hospital operation. Such operations can be performed only by highly trained personnel. The operations are expensive and time consuming. Consequently, the operations are not available to large segments of the world's population.